Eye Candy
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: So who's yours?


-1Let me start this off by saying that I don't at all condone writing fanfic while driving.

With that said, I bring you this little (alright, not so little as it's longer than any given chapter of 'Bring It On') smutty one-shot that I started writing on the way home from work last night.

As always, R&R and incase you missed it, Ch 4 of 'Bring It On' is up!!

**DISCLAIMER: **DW's not SR's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By some miracle of the world both Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot had a day off. Not only that, but it was actually the same day. This was very rare in their lines of work. Of course as luck would have it their day off was quite possibly the rainiest day of the year. To help deal with this the two best friends were sitting on Olivia's couch having a junk food and movie marathon. Halfway through the third movie Alex brought it up. That thing you were never supposed to bring up. She did it. She brought it up.

"So, when I brought Fin's subpoena down yesterday morning he was totally staring at you."

"Fin wasn't even anywhere near me that morning. What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, confused as could be.

"Not that him. Elliot. Besides Fin better not be staring at you. I'll kick his ass."

"I hate to say it, but you're wrong."

"Liv, you may have been wearing jeans and a hoodie, but in his mind you were all sorts of naked." She chuckled, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.

"You're drunk."

"Don't even tell me you don't notice. Olivia Benson you are that man's eye candy!"

"No way! He thinks of me like a sister."

"Maybe like a neighbor's smoking hot sister! He sure doesn't think of you like _his_ sister."

"You really think so?" Olivia was suddenly curious as to whether Alex was right or not.

"Definitely. I'm telling you, you need to pay attention tomorrow and see."

"Okay."

The two continued watching movies and eating pizza, ice cream, chocolate, and all that junk the rest of the day before Alex left around 10pm.

The next day when Olivia arrived at the 1-6 she found Elliot already there. As she walked over to hang up her coat she tried to watch him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't see anything unusual in his behavior, but then again she did miss him checking out her ass as she hung up her coat.

"Hey El," She began, snapping him out of his trance, "who made the coffee this morning?"

"I did. It's safe." He smiled.

"That's good." She said, pouring herself a mug full before heading to her desk.

Thinking that Alex must be crazy since Elliot had barely glanced at her since she came in, Olivia sighed. Even though it was barely audible Elliot had heard her. Looking up he saw her looking down at a file on her desk.

'God, she's gorgeous!' He though. 'It's too bad she only sees me as her partner.'

Just then Alex came walking in to the squad room. She walked over and dropped a little ball on Olivia's desk. Upon closer inspection Olivia saw that it wasn't a ball but rather a little Halloween chocolate wrapped in foil that looked like an eye ball. She glanced up at Alex who just smirked back.

As if it were planned by Alex the phone rang and Olivia answered it. Reveling in the chance to have Elliot alone she quickly pulled him aside.

"So, Elliot, what's going on with you and Liv?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Feeling like he'd been caught Elliot began stuttering.

"Wh-what do you mean? She's just my partner." He blushed.

"Oh. I guess I just figured something must be up the way she was checking you out the other day."

"What?!"

"Have you ever heard the term 'eye candy'?"

"From my girls, yeah, of course. Why?"

"You do realize she looks at you like you're a big ole piece of eye candy."

"No way. Alex I think you're thinking about the way you look at Fin."

"You should pay better attention Elliot. She's definitely been looking at you like she's undressing you with her eyes."

Just then Olivia walked over. The pair quickly changed their conversation.

"So then Fin was telling me we should all go out some night." Alex said, hoping Olivia wouldn't catch on.

She didn't seem to notice which led Elliot to breathe a sigh of relief. She did however notice that Alex hadn't seemed to have a reason for coming down to the 1-6.

"So, umm…Alex, what did you come down here for anyway? Not that I'm complaining about you being here."

"Oh, you know, I just had to bring you a treat. That and I wanted to see Fin."

Just as she said that Fin walked in and immediately went over to Alex.

"Hey Baby! How's my girl this morning?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Great now. I do have to head out soon though so why don't you walk me to the elevator."

The two left leaving Elliot and Olivia in the room all alone and trying to figure Alex's comments out. Every time one wasn't looking up and staring the other one was. Somehow their eyes never seemed to meet though.

Halfway through the afternoon they were sent out on a call. The whole time they were in the sedan they continued playing their little game. After the case was closed they both headed home for the night.

Olivia picked up her phone to call Alex as soon as she got home and changed. She just needed to talk to her best friend.

"Cabot."

"You lied. I told you he only thinks of me like his sister."

"Liv, I would be willing to bet that while you were trying to hide your stares at him he was doing the exact same thing."

"I still think you're reaching here." There was a knock at the door. "Hey Al, someone's here. I should go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They hung up with each other and Olivia went to answer her door. Of course the peephole in her door just had to be broken. She grabbed her Glock and slowly opened the door.

"El. What's up?" She let him in and they went over to the couch.

"Not much. I just uh wanted to stop by."

"Alright. Want a beer? Water? Anything?"

"Sure, I'll take a beer."

Olivia went and got the beers and brought them back. She handed Elliot his and sat down on the couch tucking one leg underneath her.

"So, um…Katie and Lizzie were over this past weekend talking about some guy being their favorite eye candy. They said everybody has someone who's their favorite."

"Oh?" Olivia was getting very nervous now. If he finds out she thinks of him like that he's going to run.

"So who's yours?"

She hesitated for a moment. She knows Elliot too well. He'll either push her for an answer or if she lies he'll know. He knows her too well also.

"You are." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Liv?"

"Who's yours?"

"I asked you first. Now what did you say." He smirked.

She caught his smirk immediately. "You ass, you heard me and you know it."

"You're right, I did." He pulled her into his lap.

"You're not upset?"

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted his head down slightly so their lips met. Needing to deepen the kiss he snuck his tongue out trying to gain access into Liv's mouth. She allowed him to and shifted slightly, deepening the kiss. Their kisses broke momentarily.

"You Liv. You're my eye candy." He said, pulling her lips back to his.

Their kissing continued for a few more minutes when Olivia began toying with the hem of Elliot's shirt.

"Just take it off."

She pulled his shirt up over his head and then latched back on to his lips. They continued kissing while she ran her hands up and down his chest. She was so amazed by his body it didn't even hit her that he was talking to her.

"See something you like there Liv?" He chuckled.

"Every day."

"You okay with this?" He asked, motioning between the two of them.

"Oh yeah! Now get back over here Stabler." She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

His erection pushing up against her thigh was turning her on even more. Sensing this Elliot began trailing his hands up her leg, slowly climbing his way up to her inner thighs and finally reaching her core. Feeling her panties he moaned.

"Mmm…so wet."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She got her answer as he slid her shorts and panties down exposing her bare mound to him completely.

"I want to taste you."

"Then do it."

He started slowly by kissing his way up her inner thigh. As he reached her most treasured spot he began alternating between feather light kisses and licking towards her core. He then started sucking and nipping at her clit while he slid two fingers into her. Moaning in pleasure Olivia encouraged him along. As he tore his mouth away and began thrusting into her harder he could tell she was close.

"Elliot, please, I need you in me."

"Cum for me first. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much."

His confession mixed with his ministrations was all it took and Olivia was blowing apart.

"Oh God El! You are so good at that."

"Baby, you haven't seen anything yet." He told her as he began removing his pants and boxers.

Very gently he pressed his cock just at her entrance.

"Are you positive about this Livvie?"

"So sure. El, I love you more than anything."

Hearing this he bent down and captured her lips with his while slowly easing himself into her. Between his remarkable length and girth and the fact that she hadn't been with anyone in years things were still mighty uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, you know I'd never mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said, stopping what he was doing completely.

"Just give me a second here." She relaxed, knowing if she didn't this wasn't going to happen.

Once she fully relaxed Elliot began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Lavishing attention on every part of her body he was determined to make this night all about her. Varying his speed slightly every once and a while he paid close attention to gauge just what she enjoyed most. He could tell she liked things a bit faster and so he placed her legs up over his shoulders so that he could pump deeper and moved at a faster pace.

"El, that's it. Right there Baby! Yeah!"

He continued to keep the same position as he thrust harder and faster into her. Both of them were approaching their climax. As the approached the edge quickly Elliot began stroking his clit while thrusting in and out. Within a matter of moments she was toppling over the edge. That was what it took to bring Elliot with her spilling his seed into her. As his warmth filled her it managed to bring her to orgasm once again. As they both came down from their highs Elliot pulled out of her and laid on the couch pulling her into his arms.

"That was just--"

"Wow!" She said, interrupting him.

"Sure was."

"I think you tired me all out." She yawned.

"Let's get you to bed then. " He picked her up and carried her to lay down in bed.

She pulled him down next to her. "Stay with me El."

"Forever."

He pulled her into his arms muttering an 'I love you' as they drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning when Alex got to her desk she found a bag of Halloween candy sitting there with a note.

Alex-

Enjoy the candy. We sure did.

-Liv and El

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, phew! Almost 6 pages typed up, that's my longest yet. Hope you all enjoyed!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
